Harry Potter i seria bardzo niefortunnych zdarzeń
by MadeleineBowie
Summary: Witam w świecie absurdu. To moje zupełnie pierwsze opowiadanie i mam nadzieję że choć trochę się spodobają pokrętne ścieżki mojej wyobrazni ;)
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER I SERIA BARDZO NIEFORTUNNYCH ZDARZEŃ

Harry James Potter siedział z kompletnie zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy patrząc dość tępo w podłogę. Podłoga odpowiadała równie bezmyślnym spojrzeniem nie odwzajemniając jednak błysku rezygnacji w oczach, których to podłoga z definicji nie posiadała. W niczym nie mogła mu pomóc ani nawet podpowiedzieć, co zrobić z tym fantem, w zasadzie dwoma fantami, które słynny Potter miał na swej rozczochranej głowie. Na głowie i w głowie. Miał głowę. Problemem Harrrego Pottera była głowa. Nie żeby jego własna- z własną poradziłby sobie bez żadnego problemu, w końcu miał już z tym doświadczenie, wieloletnie, umiał radzić sobie z zygzakowatą szramą na czole, z niedowidzeniem i koniecznością noszenia okularów, z gąszczem żyjących własnym życiem włosów. Nie, to nie JEGO głowa była problemem. Jego problem leżał na łóżku obok. Choć tez trudno stwierdzić czy leżał czy stał. Zajmował pozycję pionową tudzież fizjologiczną. Niby normalną, czyli u góry głowa a u dołu szyja. Rzecz w tym że nic ponadto. Lub pod tym. Pod tym leżał zupełnie niewinny kocyk hotelowy udając upiorny szaliczek dla łysego łba. Tak. Problemem Harrego Jamesa Pottera był łysy łeb, bez reszty, kompletnie bez reszty- no, może z kawałkiem szyi, nic ponadto. Gadający łeb. Pełen frustracji i pretensji do świata.

Drugi problem stał w oknie próbując wytłuc szybę. Bez efektu.

Potter spoglądał dość bezmyślnie w podłogę usiłując nie słyszeć pretensji wygłaszanych przez bezwłosy czerep oraz rezygnując z tłumaczenia problemowi nr 2 że szyby hotelowe w świecie mugoli są nietłukące. Dziwnym trafem problem nr. 2 nie przyjmował tego faktu do świadomości ogarnięty wizją samobójstwa przez skok z okna z 20-go piętra. Jednak plastikowe mugolskie szyby nie stanowiły aż takiej przeszkody. Na drodze do pośmiertnego spokoju stała sprawa elementarna- problem nr 2 był już martwy od jakiegoś czasu. Tym samym nie mógł popełnić samobójstwa w żaden logiczny sposób. Nielogiczny tez nie. Właściwie w żaden.

Pomimo tego problem nr 2 uparcie miewał napady nieuzasadnionych prób pożegnania się z życiem po życiu okresowo kilkanaście razy dziennie. Było to dość wyraźnie skorelowane z ilością bełkotliwych żali wypluwanych przez głowę na szyi. Tę na kocyku.

Harry Potter próbował nie myśleć o absurdalnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, o ile było to w jakikolwiek sposób możliwe. Towarzystwo słynnego i ulubionego nauczyciela eliksirów w wersji post mortem było wątpliwie przyjemne. Towarzystwo oderwanej od reszty ciała i rzeczywistości głowy nieulubionego wroga było zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne.


	2. Chapter 2

Kilka dni wcześniej jego życie było zupełnie przewidywalne, poukładane i spokojne. Praca w ministerstwie, rodzina, wakacje- WAKACJE. Zachciało mu się wakacji w leśnych ostępach Dartmoor, w zapomnianych połaciach lasu Teign Gorge. A miało być tak pięknie. Romantyczne spacery leśnymi dróżkami, szumiące strumyczki, słońce ciepło otulające konary drzew, zapach testrali swobodnie pasących się na szmaragdowych polanach….. Mieszkał razem z Ginny w przytulnej, drewnianej leśniczówce, pośród śpiewu ptaków a lokalne centaury zaglądały na wspólne kolacje.

Kompletnie nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, co go podkusiło, aby w środku nocy urządzać samotne spacerki po nieeksplorowanych wcześniej terenach leśnych. Aktualnie myśląc o tym miał ochotę raz a dobrze walnąć głową w ścianę- może by pomogło. Raczej nie. Cóż za idiotyzm. Może by zginął tragicznie i resztę swego istnienia spędził próbując wyskoczyć z okna. Nie. To błędne koło. Błędne koło durnych myśli, ale w tej sytuacji trudno było o myśli mądre...

Harry Potter miał pełną świadomość tego, że znalazł się w miejscu, zwanych przez niektórych czarną dupą. Była bardzo czarna. I bardzo dupa.

Kilka dni temu - w zasadzie kilka nocy temu bez żadnego istotnego powodu postanowił urządzić wycieczkę przez nieznany sobie las, który wydawał się być zupełnie pospolitych i typowym drzewostanem. W nocy. Wydawało mu się to lepszą alternatywą niż bezsensowne przewracanie się w łóżku skoro nie mógł zasnąć. Cholera, następnym razem weźmie cały zapas eliksirów nasennych i popije Ognistą żeby tylko nie łazić po nocach jak ten kretyn. Albo jak Lupin. Z dwojga złego wolałby łapać pchły w sierści niż potem znosić towarzystwo gadającego łba.

Noc jest do spania a nie do łażenia. Ma teraz za swoje.

Ścieżka wiła się miedzy buczynami zupełnie niewinnie, srebrny księżyc oświetlał drogę, cisza, spokój, i to powinno już być podejrzane. No nie było. Lazł ta dróżką piekielną ciesząc się z odnajdywania śladów kopyt centaurów. Mało wymagająca rozrywka.

Nie zwrócił specjalnie uwagi na kładkę będącą przedłużeniem ścieżki. Nie żaden tam most- kładka zwykła, drewniana, śliska od wody, ale na tyle szeroka, że dało się przejść nie wybijając sobie zębów. Pod kładką szemrał cichutko strumyczek a księżyc uśmiechał się do swego odbicia w wodzie. Nie zauważył, iż był to uśmiech pełen jadu.

Nie zwrócił też uwagi na dyskretny odblask przed sobą i za sobą po obu stronach prowizorycznego mostku. Odblask był logicznym następstwem odbicia światła księżycowego (ściślej światła słonecznego odbitego od księżyca a następnie od tafli wody) - od powierzchni odbijającej a zarazem przezroczystej, której tam absolutnie być nie powinno, co ze zdumieniem stwierdził waląc nosem w rzeczona powierzchnię po przeciwnej stronie kładki. Ponieważ nawet w świecie magii od czasu do czasu działają newtonowskie prawa fizyki, więc odbił się od powierzchni, której nie widział a nogi wykonały na śliskim drewnie taniec kurczaków na kursie latania. Nic to nie pomogło i rymnął głową do przodu a nogami na obie strony próbując zębami złapać spadające okulary. Nie było to najlepszym pomysłem gdyż oprawka okularów wbiła się mu w gardło w podstępnej próbie zadławienia go. Szczęśliwie bezskutecznej. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z idiotycznej pozycji, w jakiej leżał, z bólu rozbitego nosa, z drutu w gardle i z przekleństw, które w ciszy plątały się miedzy zwojami mózgowymi.

Kątem oka ujrzał odbicie światła również po drugiej stronie kładki, ograniczające jakąkolwiek możliwość ucieczki. Czuł…. Czuł, że został złapany pomiędzy dwoma końcami zmurszałego kawałka drewna przewieszonego nad rachitycznym strumyczkiem. Żadnych fanfar i żadnej potęgi.

Poczuł też, że nie jest sam.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Nareszcie jesteś, już myślałam ze do końca wieczności będę tu tkwić jak ta kretynka licząc przepływające robale w wodzie. To jest tak nudne zajęcie ze chętnie wbiłabym ci bardziej w gardło te okulary, na których leżysz. No, ale ja potrzebuje twojej pomocy a nie twojego trupa.

Harry leżał na kładce kontemplując walory smakowe wilgotnego drewna. Przeczuwał kłopoty. Znowu. Zimno przeniknęło na wskroś jego duszę i mokre od upadku spodnie. Dusze nieco inaczej. To było zimno absolutne i niedefiniowalne.

\- Wstawajże sieroto ty. Leżysz jak rozdeptana ropucha a ja nie mam całej nocy na tłumaczenia.

Harry pomyślał ze trzeba być istotnie sierotą, aby chodzić w nocy po lesie bez różdżki. Z drugiej strony dziara na czole wcale go nie bolała, w tej chwili bolał go wyłącznie nos. Chodzenie bez różdżki wydawało mu się być oznaką poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które ogarnęło cały czarodziejski świat po bitwie o Hogwart. Trochę już czasu minęło. Nie działo się nic kompletnie wiec bywały chwile, kiedy wymykał się z domu bez różdżki i cieszył się odzyskanym poczuciem spokoju. W tym momencie pomyślał ze chyba kompletnie na głowę upadł jak spadał z Voldemortem. Chodzić sobie bez różdżki jak mugol jakiś. Kretyn.

Leżąc w pozycji na brzuchu horyzontalnej zauważył parę butów na końcu drewnianego pomostu. Ponad butami wznosił się jakby ogrom postaci, postać wielka, postać z rodzaju el magnifico. Znajoma postać. Z twarzy wyglądała na spuchniętego Dudleya Dursleya, ale raczej nie był to sam Dudley-, bo i za inteligentne słownictwo, i ten rodzaj żeński w deklinacji….. I ton głosu nie ten. No, ale ciało było Dudleyowe, kompletnie. Powinien jeść mniej bekonu - pomyślał Harry.

\- Nie gap się jak ciele w malowane wrota, siedzę tu od Merlin wie, kiedy, a w tym ciele przynajmniej jest ciepło! Grubość tkanki tłuszczowej to podstawa przetrwania w warunkach ekstremalnych! – Stwierdziła istota będąca w ciele Dursleya.

-Vernon jest większy nieśmiało stwierdził Harry

\- I STARSZY! Wolę młodszych- uśmiechnął się ten/ta/to.

\- Dobra, koniec tych uprzejmości, Śmierć jestem- oświadczył z przekonaniem Dudley i wyciągnął pulchną dłoń do uścisku. Harry oddał uścisk zastanawiając się czy to efekt stresu pourazowego, czy koszmar senny czy ciężkie zatrucie.

-Przez wasze głupawe wojny mnie się statystyki nie zgadzają. Merlin się wścieka o bałagan w papierach. Ale z tym bym sobie jeszcze poradziła. Jest gorsza sprawa. Wasza trójka rozwlekła po świecie nasze Insygnia, a po prawdzie to Merlina Insygnia.

Potter otwierał oczy coraz bardziej zastanawiając się, w którym momencie gałki oczne całkiem wyskoczą z oczodołów. On, bohater, pogromca Czarnego Pana...

-... I cała wasza trójca jest winna!

Złota trójca Hogwartu zapewne. Harry nie bardzo mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Ron i Hermiona mieliby być w to zamieszani, ale Śmierć Dudley prychnęła.

\- Nie nie, nie oni. WASZA trójca!


	4. Chapter 4

Przez moment poczuł się jak przedstawiciel mugolskiego bóstwa, ale bez wszechmocnych następstw tego faktu. Ostrożnie zerknął w obie strony, tak, aby nie dało się zauważyć ruchu oczu, napiął mięśnie, po czym runął w dół próbując zeskoczyć z mostku wprost do strumienia. Jego zamiarem była ewakuacja z tego snu, szybki powrót do sypialni, nakrycie się kołdrą po czubek głowy…. I byłaby to bardzo obiecująca perspektywa. Niestety. Z identyczną prędkością oraz identyczną siłą poczuł się wybity do góry. Nie zdążył nawet ujrzeć, co go odbiło jak plasnął całym ciałem tam, gdzie leżał przed momentem. Poczuł jak żebra wbijają mu się w kręgosłup a wątroba stanowczo protestuje przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu. Ponownie uderzył go kompletny surrealizm sytuacji, dowodzący niechybnie, iż jest to sen tylko. Leży na zmurszałej kładce w środku nocy. W środku lasu. W jakiejś absurdalnej bańce- widział świetlny odblask księżyca po jednej i drugiej stronie pomostu, nie może zejść, zeskoczyć, uciec.… Poczuł się złapany, postanowił więc leżeć i czekać, co z tego wyniknie, niespecjalnie mając ochotę się pionizować. Obok siedzi Śmierć w ciele Dudleya i próbuje mu wmówić, że czuje się rozżalona przez fakt zaginięcia przedmiotów zwanych Insygniami Śmierci, dodatkowo angażując w historię bliżej nieokreśloną trójcę.

\- nie rozżalona tylko, co najmniej poirytowana się czuję! One nie należały do mnie, nigdy, tylko do Merlina. Po tej żałosnej historii z trojaczkami Barta Beedla jakoś udało mi się zatuszować ich zniknięcie i zapomniał o nich. No, ale jak zaczęliście robić ten cały burdel na granicy światów i machać Avadami- ty, łysy Gargamel i smerf maruda to sam Merlin zaczął was obserwować no i wyszło! Ujrzał czarną różdżkę i przypomniała mu się reszta rzeczy! I... zażądał natychmiastowego zwrotu. Bo jak nie to mnie wyśle do zajmowania się zarazkami. Mugolskimi zarazkami, które zdychają w tempie nadświetlnym! ROZUMIESZ? POGRZEBY BAKTERII! ONE NAWET NIE PŁACZĄ! Nie mają uczuć! Nie targują się o życie! A ty wiesz ile to milionów istnień?! Więc ubłagałam żeby dał mi choć trochę czasu i teraz czekam tu sobie na ciebie. Ty miałeś je wszystkie, więc bądź łaskaw mi je oddać!

Harry postanowił się jednak spionizować, bo niedowierzanie i szok w połączeniu z poczuciem pokrzywdzenia łatwiej znieść w pozycji stojącej. Popatrzył się w twarz Dudleya z całą niewinnością swych zielonych oczu, z całym bagażem szczerości swojego serca i niema prośbą o święty wreszcie spokój

\- ale ja już nie mam!- rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

Śmierć gdyby chciała go w tym właśnie momencie pozbawić życia zrobiłaby to samym spojrzeniem

-NO WŁAŚNIE.

Harry postanowił się obudzić. Niestety- im bardziej był zdeterminowany, tym mniej mu się udawało choćby przybliżyć do stanu jawy. Właściwie to wcale mu się nie udawało, ale uważał, że obudzenie się na tym etapie snu jest absolutnie konieczne. Śmierć Dudley patrzyła się nań zimnymi oczami, w których przebłyskiwał cień politowania.

\- No raczej ci się to nie uda.

Uda się, uda, trzeba się tylko bardziej postarać i bardziej otworzyć oczy.

\- A nos to cię nie boli już?

Bolał. Bolał jak cholera.

\- A jakbyś spal to raczej by nie bolał, prawda? - Syknęła Śmierć ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, który na twarzy Dudleya wyglądał szczególnie sugestywnie.

Zacisnął mocniej oczy. Może jak tak zrobi to się jednak obudzi. Wmawia sobie we śnie ze go nos boli, pewnie, nic go nie boli, ale śni mu się ze boli. Niewątpliwie.

\- niewątpliwie. Dobra, siadaj wreszcie, bo ja już mam dość czekania na ciebie od tygodni a ty się musisz wziąć do roboty- Dudley usiadł z zadowoleniem obok Harrego, w mugolski turecki sposób i wyglądał na -wreszcie-zadowolonego z własnych pomysłów.

-Jakiej roboty? Jęknął chłopiec-którego-bolał- nos- i -wątroba

No jak, Insygnia trzeba Merlinowi oddać- Śmierć uśmiechnęła się cały, swym jadowitym uśmiechem pełnym perfidnej radości.

-Ale ja ich nie mam! Mam pelerynę, mogę Ci oddać pelerynę, ale różdżkę złamałem i wyrzuciłem! A kamień upuściłem w lesie jak oberwałem od Voldemorta...

\- no to pójdziesz teraz i go znajdziesz- podpowiedziała Śmierć tonem oczywistym jak gdyby wysyłała Pottera po kupno dwóch flaszek Ognistej. I wypicie ich w ciągu minuty. Wysyłany zerwał się do pozycji stojącej, niestety- kolana odmówiły posłuszeństwa, zakończył więc akrobację lądując na kolanach przed Śmierciodleyem. Wyglądał i czuł się idiotycznie, pomimo narastającego wkurwa. Wkurwa giganta.

-NO CHYBA CIĘ POGIĘŁO! - Wrzasnął- Kamień w lesie, niby jak ja go mam znaleźć? A różdżka tez pływa gdzieś w wodzie, mogła już do morza dopłynąć! To gdzie mam jej niby szukać?! Oszalałaś chyba całkiem albo śni mi się ze oszalałaś! Nie no, to musi być sen, mam koszmary, zaraz się obudzę!

-Mój drogi- westchnęła Śmierć westchnieniem pełnym politowania- Musze cię zmartwić ze to nie jest sen. Ja nie zamierzać do końca świata zabijać bakterii tylko dlatego ze zrobiłeś z czarnej różdżki misie patysie i walnąłeś ją w wodę, o kamieniu nie wspomnę. Jak zgubiłeś to teraz znajdź, zresztą nie tylko ty- cała wasza trójca rozrywkowa. Partacze od siedmiu boleści, jeden z kompleksem bohatera, drugi z manią wielkości a trzeci wyje mi cały czas w zaświatach. Teraz mam jeszcze wściekłego Merlina na głowie, który mi nie da spokoju póki swoich cennych insygniów nie dostanie. Mam już was wszystkich dosyć. Statystyka wiecznie wydzwania ze nie zgadza im się ilość rzuconych Avad, ciał i zgonów. Poza tym wszyscy mają duszności i napady astmy przez tego pylącego się durnia.

Harry zdezorientowany zupełnie patrzył w oczy Śmierci, bez legendarnej odwagi, za to z błyskiem niezrozumienia.

-Pylącego durnia? Znaczy, kogo?

Śmierciodley aż się zapluł ze złości a ręce mu się zaczęły trząść w stanie lekkiej furii.

\- No jak to- ty go rozpyliłeś! Tak go walnąłeś na pożegnanie ze się rozpadł w pył i w tej postaci trafił w zaświaty! Wszystko zasyfił! Wentylacja nie działa, w zęby włazi, dementorzy nie mogą latać! Nawet mugolskie lotniska stanęły, udało się tylko taki myk zrobić ze to niby wulkan wybuchł na Islandii. Ty nawet nie wiesz ile ja czasu straciłam żeby go poskładać chociaż w kawałku! Wiesz jak ciężko się składa zwłoki z pyłu?- Wykrzyczał na jednym oddechu (czy śmierć oddycha?).

No raczej.… Wzruszył ramionami Potter-, ale nie boisz się ze znów ci będzie próbował uciec? Jak ostatnio? Akurat za niego mogłabyś być wdzięczna, bo dość długo ci się migał..…

Śmierć westchnęła głęboko (chyba jednak oddycha!)

\- Niby tak- odparła-, Ale wiesz- to taka trochę niedźwiedzia przysługa, bo co z tego ze w końcu go mam jak jest w postaci właściwie nieużywalnej. Ani go do kociołka wsadzić, ani pognębić... Trochę go skleiłam, czarować nie może, uciec w zasadzie tez nie. Ale meczący jest strasznie. Pyskuje. A Merlin nie chce go ode mnie zabrać, obrażony za te Insygnia, które zginęły.

Harry popatrzał zaciekawiony pomimo niby- przerażającej sytuacji.

-Czekaj, nie do końca rozumiem. To ty władasz zaświatami czy Merlin?

Śmierć jakby uspokoiła swoje emocje na chwilę.

-Uch. Merlin włada wszystkim. On jest takim... Jakby to określić- prezydentem. A ja jestem ministrem od zaświatów. Znaczy od krainy tych, co umarli.

\- i wszyscy tam są? Dobrzy i źli? Naraz? Nie bardzo mógł sobie wyobrazić byłych śmierciozerców i Albusa Dumbledore'a popijających zgodnie herbatkę.

Są są! Wszyscy! - Dudleyośmierć zaśmiała się swoimi pulchnymi jak pączuszki wargami- Tyle ze w zależności od uczynków są pozbawieni magii a czasem tez dodatkowo zwyczajnych zmysłów. Na przykład taka Bellatrix jest nie tylko pozbawiona magii, ale tez nie mówi, bo ten jej piskliwy rechot był wyjątkowo irytujący. No i ma ciało guźca- dodała parskając śmiechem.

-GUŹCA? Wyjąkał Harry usiłując sobie przypomnieć z grubsza wygląd zwierzaka. Miał niejasne skojarzenia z mugolskim filmem i słowami Hakuna matata. Guziec to nie był główny bohater, lew Gryffindoru. To było to grube coś.

\- Guźca! a co, fajny pomysł miałam, za życia była tak wkurzająca, że teraz niech docenia ze ma w ogóle cztery nogi!

Rany. Wyobraził sobie czarną czarownicę, straszliwą Bellatrix Lestrange, jako zwierzę z ryjkiem. To nie działo się naprawdę, choć akurat ten fragment snu mógłby się okazać prawdziwy. Z wahaniem wyszeptał kolejne pytanie.

\- Czyli Voldemort tez tam jest?

Śmierć uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem.

\- Tak, kawałek. Ten sklejony z pyłu. Więcej się nie da i tak dokleić, a przy jego kartotece niech się cieszy, że w ogóle jest, choć w formie mało zadowalającej. Niestety, przywracanie formy zaczyna się od najważniejszych organów wiec musiałam go robić od głowy. No i na tyle starczyło materiału...

-... A Pettigrew? Jest szczurem?

Śmierć popatrzała z wyrazem pełnym obrzydzenia, jakby, co najmniej proponował jej zjedzenie starych skarpetek Hagrida.

\- Szczurem? Ten obrzydliwy typ nie zasłużył na bycie szczurem! Szczur to szlachetne zwierzę w porównaniu z tym obleśnym typem! Tfu, ten to dopiero jest wstrętny, po co mi go przypomniałeś?

Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Bellatrix po śmierci stała się guźcem, bądź, co bądź sporych rozmiarów ssakiem a Pettigrew nie zasłużył nawet na bycie szczurem... Dziwna ta sprawiedliwość pośmiertna.

\- to, kim on jest teraz, Glizdogon?

\- jak by ci to powiedzieć... A słyszałeś o Prosthogonimus Ovatus?

\- nie?- Oczy Harrego ustawiły się w zielony znak zapytania.

\- no to jest właśnie Glizdogon. Znaczy jest przywrą. Kurzą. Myślałam nad tasiemcem, ale Prosthogonimus był zabawniejszy.

\- W życiu nie słyszałem o czymś takim... I co on robi?

\- Nic. Kury przez niego sikają jajami. Nic gorszego zrobić już nie może- parsknęła zadowolona z siebie grubaśna Kostucha.

Potter zaczął się chichotać opętańczo. Pośród wszystkich dziwacznych wiadomości, które usłyszał w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut ta była najzabawniejsza. Obrzydliwy Glizdogon skończył w czarnej dupie. Kurzej dupie.

\- To mi się podoba! Stwierdził pomiędzy poszczególnymi kwiknięciami śmiechu. W przebłyskach poczuł się prawie jak Bellatrix z ryjkiem...

\- Tak, tez uważam to za jeden ze swoich lepszych pomysłów. Ale wracając do meritum, nie ma Insygniów- nie ma spokoju od pyskującej głowy tego padalcowatego durnia. Merlin chce ją wziąć, jako lampkę, wiesz- taki kinkiet. Tez niegłupi pomysł no, ale dopóki nie dostanie swojej różdżki, kamienia wskrzeszenia i niewidki mogę zapomnieć o ciszy i spokoju. A co gorsza zagroził mi przeniesieniem do działu pośmiertnego bakterii, a tego to już sorry, ale nie zdzierżę- oświadczyła śmiertelnie konkretnym tonem Dudley Śmierć.

Harry szybko zapomniał o wizji kurnika w niebiosach, ze złością konstatując, że Dudleya nie daje się ani zagadać, ani obłaskawić ani udawać ze jej/ jego nie ma. Grubasek śmierć siedział sobie w najlepsze opierając się o niewidoczną ścianę i szczerząc zęby z nieskrywaną radością.

-My tu gadu gadu a czas ucieka! Dobra, jest deal: znajdujesz i oddajesz mi Insygnia, a ja uwalniam cię od tego hmm... pakunku. Do pomocy dostaniesz jeszcze wyjąca niemotę, co go tez już mam dość. Całe życie taki poważny, taki wyniosły, pomnik przyrody prawem chroniony a po śmierci, co? Rozklejona beksa! Tak mi wyje, że wytrzymać nie idzie. A poza tym to i tak wasza trójca tak mnie urządziła to sobie teraz sami radźcie!

Z radośnie jadowitym chichotem ŚmiercioDudleyDursley wcisnął Harremu okrągłe pudło na kapelusze. Z tyłu coś zaszeleściło.

\- Ach, zapomniałam dodać! Twój kolega ma na sobie MOJA niewidkę. Twoja, ale przed chwilą obiecałeś mi ją oddać, więc ja się już szybko obsłużyłam i z-acciowałam ją z twojego domu. Daję mu niewidkę żeby nie sprawiał ci problemu swym nieodłącznym widokiem i ponurym wyglądem. Nie martw się- znajdziesz patyk i kamyk i jesteś wolny!

Jasnobłękitny dym wąską nitką uniósł się ku niebu z miejsca gdzie siedziała. Już nie siedziała. Znikła. Harry pozostał sam z wintydzowym pudłem na kapelusze i poczuciem odgrywania roli w jakiejś bardzo kiepskiej komedii.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasnobłękitny dym wąską nitką niósł się ku niebu z miejsca gdzie uprzednio stała jaśnie szanowna i mroczna Śmierć w ciele małego tłuściutkiego prosiakowatego Dudleya. Harry siedział okrakiem na drewnianym mostku, kontemplując subtelny zapach smażonej cebuli. Nie miał żadnych pomysłów, dlaczego dym po Śmierci pachnie cebulą. W żaden sposób nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, choć to akurat było najmniej istotnym z wszystkich pytań, które znienacka pojawiły się w jego głowie.

Po pierwsze pogodził się już z tym ze nie jest to sen, (ponieważ tylko Chłopcu-który-szwendał-się-po-nocach zdarzały się tego rodzaju przygody, jako substytut normalności).

Po drugie usiłował sobie wyobrazić kury sikające jajami.

Po trzecie zastanawiał się, co miała na myśli Śmierć mówiąc o sklejaniu pyłu.

Po czwarte zastanawiał się, jakim niby cudem ma znaleźć mały czarny kamyk w wielkim czarnym lesie.

Po piąte. I po szóste. Kto za nim stał. Albo siedział. I co jest w pudle na kapelusze obok. Jego myśli nie doszły jeszcze blisko tematu wyławiania pływających i połamanych różdżek.

Bardzo powolutku obrócił się w tył i ujrzał kosmyk czarnych włosów unoszący się w powietrzu. Kosmyk nie fruwał zupełnie samodzielnie, raczej wyglądał na ewidentnie przymocowany do czegoś bardziej stałego. Ciała jakby.

\- i nawet po śmierci spokoju nie mam. Czy ja jestem skazany na twoje towarzystwo, Potter, czy może tak wygląda piekło?!

Tego głosu nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym. Harry szybko dodał w myślach głos do widocznego kawałka włosów i z desperacją machnął ręką w tył. Trafił w ewidentnie ciało stałe.

\- profesor Snape? – Wrzasnął z paniką w głosie niemalże wywalając się na mostek oraz ewidentne ciało stałe siedzące za nim po drugiej stronie. Zerwał się natychmiast do pionu-na-baczność, w końcu nie codziennie ma się możliwość spotkania z bohaterskim i martwym profesorem.

\- Nie, Helga Hufflepuff- mruknął Snape i odsłonił całą głowę spod peleryny niewidki. - To chyba forma piekła jest.

-Przecież pan nie żyje- jęknął Harry gapiąc się w głowę profesora Snapea zawieszoną w powietrzu. Powiew wiatru odsłonił kawałek profesorskiej szyi i rząd guzików.

-No nie żyję, i co panie Potter? I się znów spotykamy. Pan bogatszy o miskę moich wspomnień a ja z poczuciem zrobienia z siebie idioty- wzruszył ramionami w typowy dla siebie, ironiczny sposób. Z nutą- jakby- rezygnacji?

-Ale... Panie profesorze, ja nigdy bym o panu tak nie powiedział. Nie idiota. Raczej... bohater tragiczny?- Zapewnił nieco za bardzo skwapliwie Harry, hiperwentylując się o wiele intensywniej niż w trakcie rozmowy z Śmiercią. Zdecydowanie towarzystwo Śmierci było mniej przerażające i nie wywoływało aż takiej paniki.

\- No nie, Potter, teraz to przeszedł pan sam siebie. Może pan mi jeszcze podziękuje? Pomnik wystawi? Co ja tu w ogóle robię, to przecież jakiś idiotyzm jest. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pragnę robić po śmierci to prowadzić z PANEM konwersację - Severus zerwał się do pionu i odwrócił w stronę drzew próbując odejść swoim typowym energicznym krokiem. Kilka kroków nawet udało mu się zrobić, niestety- w odległości mniej więcej pięciu metrów został brutalnie wstrzymany. Nie było widać nic- ani ściany, ani liny, ani wilczych dołów, ani żadnych barier ochronnych. A jednak coś zatrzymało go w miejscu. Severus wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę, pomacał pustkę, podniósł jedną z brwi i ostrożnie zrobił krok w tył. Bez problemu. Po czym ruszył- jeden i dwa do przoduuuuu...

Harry usłyszał łomot upadającego ciała i ujrzał jak niewidka odsłania dwie wystające do góry nogi. Chyba pierwszy raz widział profesorskie nogi. Pod typowym nietoperzowym okryciem zawsze wyglądał jakby nie miał nóg. Jednak posiadał dwie- prawą i lewą, ubrane w czarne spodnie i czarne, eleganckie buty. Niewiele myśląc pośpieszył w stronę profesora upadłego.

-Proszę Panie profesorze. Proszę się złapać- Snape zwinnie i szybko wstał okrywając się peleryną i otrzepując z suchych liści. Na jego twarzy gościł wciąż wyraz niechęci do całego świata.

-Może pan zdjąć tę pelerynę. Jesteśmy tu sami.- Stwierdził Harry nie bardzo wiedząc, co mógłby powiedzieć i co byłoby właściwe i „na miejscu". Możliwe, że nic.

\- Jasne Potter. NIE MOGĘ. Ale jak będziesz miał kolejny wspaniały pomysł to daj znać- odburknął.

\- Dlaczego pan nie może?- Harry zadał to pytanie tak niewiarygodnie głupim tonem, że sam nie mógł uwierzyć w brzmienie własnego głosu.

\- Bo jestem z nią ZWIĄZANY. Śmierć ma w ten sposób gwarancję ze choć peleryna nie zginie. W końcu jestem poniekąd w zaświatach panie Potter. Patrząc na pana, utwierdzam się w przekonaniu o istnieniu piekła.

\- Ale przecież jest pan tu, a nie w zaświatach! - Jęknął słabo młody auror in spe.

-No właśnie. JESTEM TU, bo PODOBNO jestem współwinny zaginięcia Insygniów śmierci i mam ci pomóc w ich odszukaniu! Dlatego tez musze być związany z peleryna niewidką żeby w międzyczasie nie zginęła! I mam panu, panie Potter, pomoc znaleźć cholerną czarna różdżkę, którą pan niefrasobliwie połamał oraz kamień, który pan równie niefrasobliwie wyrzucił gdzieś w lesie! I wie pan, co? Jestem z panem również związany! Gdzie pan pójdzie tam i ja pójdę haha! Taki żarcik śmierciokawalarza! Jesteśmy połączeni magiczną liną, której nie da się zerwać dopóki zadanie nie zostanie wypełnione! Tak, zasłużyłem na piekło i to jest piekło! Lepsze niż kiedykolwiek mogłem marzyć! Piekło na smyczy z Potterem, który uważa mnie za bohatera tragicznego!

Severus Snape znów leżał na ziemi, wśród liści i mchu i rechotał obłąkańczym śmiechem, który bardziej pasował do Bellatrix. Tylko ze to był Snape, który nigdy się nie śmiał. A to był śmiech nieśmieszny. To był śmiech szaleńca z historii o psychopatach. Harry z przerażeniem stał skamieniały, kiedy jego profesor eliksirów leżał na ziemi zanosząc się histerycznym śmiechem, od którego Harremu cierpła skóra.

Usiadł ostrożnie, ze świadomością ze z wariatami trzeba postępować przede wszystkim delikatnie.

-Panie profesorze... To nie może być prawda... Może panu się wydaje, proszę wstać...

-Ale pan jest durny panie Potter. Jest pan właśnie w czarnej dupie. Ze mną. Lepiej niech pan sobie przypomni gdzie ten kamień poleciał żebyśmy mogli tę niefortunną sytuację szybko zakończyć.

Harremu przypomniał się Glizdogon. To był jednak inny wymiar dupy.

\- Proszę pana, może ja spróbuje... Odsunąć się od pana...- Zaryzykował.

Severus popatrzył na niego z absolutnym politowaniem w swoich atramentowo czarnych oczach.

-A próbuj, proszę bardzo. Na zdrowie..

Harry wstał i ostrożnie zaczął się cofać. Jeden, dwa, trzy, piec kroków... Dobrze jest. Nie. Nie jest dobrze. W odległości około pięciu metrów poczuł blokadę nie pozwalającą się przesunąć ani kawałka dalej.

\- Panie profesorze, pan to czuje? Spojrzał na Snape'a zadając zupełnie logiczne w tej sytuacji pytanie.

-Jasne, że czuję panie Potter, ciągnie mnie pan za nogę- odparł zrezygnowany Mistrz Eliksirów i złego humoru.

Nie. To nie może być prawdą. Jakimś cudem dojdzie z profesorem Snapem do domu, weźmie różdżkę, przetnie więzy... Nagle poczuł odruch wymiotny. Straszliwy. Jakby całe wnętrzności wywróciły się na nice i postanowiły wyskoczyć na kępy mchu tańcząc tango. Harry padł na kolana z głową przy ziemi. Usłyszał tylko zjadliwy szept profesora-

\- Co, vomitencja? Paskudna magiczna choroba, której objawy są wprost proporcjonalne do odległości od trującego obiektu.- O, tam jest pana lekarstwo- wyciągnął rękę w stronę mosteczka, po czym położył się na ziemi i rechotał jeszcze głośniej, co jakiś czas dodając, iż wreszcie znalazł się w piekle i będzie się śmiać do końca świata. Harry spojrzał we wskazanym wcześniej kierunku- na pudło z kapeluszem, o którym zapomniał. Stało po drugiej stronie kładki.


	6. Chapter 6

Latami później wspominano wybuch dźwięku jak wulkan, jak niebo spadające galijskim wojownikom na głowę, huk jak trąb piekielnych, przy których te słynne jerychońskie były piskiem kociątek. Mury zatrzęsły się w posadach a katedry zachwiały w swych fundamentach. Liście z drzew opadły w panice a szklane kufle we wszystkich pubach i piwiarniach roztrzaskały się w szklany pył z dźwiękiem przerażenia. Na pamiątkę tego wydarzenia dzień zyskał miano Dnia-Którego-Daty-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać oraz drugą, nieoficjalną - Dzień Żałoby za straconym piwem.

Kiedy Harry Potter przestał wrzeszczeć uświadamiając sobie ogrom klęski, której był przyczyną zrobił głęboki wdech i... zaczął wrzeszczeć od nowa. Mistrz Eliksirów, Severus Snape, główny nietoperz Hogwartu i Zaświatów postanowił zakończyć ten kataklizm jednym a zdecydowanym ruchem. Po prostu wcisnął kłąb peleryny niewidki Potterowi w dziób z przeszywającym uszy wrzaskiem:

\- Potter, zamknij się wreszcie, uszy puchną!

Z otwartego pudla na kapelusze dobył się syk- w innej tonacji oraz z nieporównywalnie większą dawką zjadliwości.

-Sssseverusie, nie sądziłem, że jesssscze za coś podziękuję właśśśśnie tobie.

Severus Snape kopnął pudło burcząc pod nosem coś w stylu "…mknij mordę...uju". Bynajmniej nie chodziło o wujka. Severus podejrzanie przestał dbać o swą słynną elokwencję.

Jakiś czas później przestał również dbać o swój image ogólny gdyż czuł się w obowiązku uchronić Pottera przed rozbiciem głowy, próbami utopienia się w zbyt płytkim strumyczku, próbami ucieczki, ponieważ wymuszała ona na Mistrzu Eliksirów bieganie w równej odległości za Potterem a w końcu ratowanie go od chlustających wymiotów, jeśli tylko oddalał się na zbyt dużą odległość od zawartości pudła. Zawartość pudla wydzierała się nachalnie i nikt jej nie słuchał. Po dłuższym czasie i wielu kilometrach bieganych na dość krótkim dystansie w kółko Severus Snape w końcu dopadł swego byłego ucznia, objął go mocno nie pozwalając mu na żadna możliwość ucieczki i nie zważając na fakt bycia kopanym, gryzionym i poniewieranym niewerbalnie. Jeszcze kilka minut zajęło mu opanowanie histerii, sam zresztą czuł ze wolałby się w niej pogrążyć niż robić za ostoję spokoju i logiki.

-Potter, uspokój się, histeria i wrzaski nic ci nie pomogą, zamknij się wreszcie i zacznij myśleć! Chyba masz mózg, zacznij go używać!

Harry Potter trzęsącą się ręką pokazał na pudło i wydusił z siebie:

-Tam jest... on... to... tam jest…

Snape potwierdził

-Tak. On tam jest. Voldemort tam jest. Kawałek. Nic ci nie zrobi. On nie ma magii.

-Ale on się patrzy! Ma oczy! On coś gada! Ja go zabiłem a on się rusza!

Potter już nie wrzeszczał. Potter piszczał i wył w bardzo wysokich tonacjach i ktoś niezorientowany w sytuacji mógłby pomyśleć, iż ćwiczy właśnie partie solowe do mugolskiego filmu Farinelli, Ostatni Kastrat. Ze sporym talentem wokalnym.

Severus Snape zacisnął ramię na jego piszczących ustach skutecznie uniemożliwiając dalszą wokalizę. Uznał to za jedyny sposób na uniknięcie ogłuchnięcia. Niestety ze względu na sytuację własną nie mógł rzucić zaklęcia uciszającego- jego własne możliwości były w tym momencie co najmniej niekompletne. Postanowił więc zabić Pottera logiką.

-Zamknij się Harry Potterze. Nie wyj, bo to bez sensu. Tak, Śmierć wykręciła numer. Mi, tobie, nam. Przestań się drzeć i zacznij myśleć jak się z tego uwolnić. Nie zamierzam spędzać więcej czasu z tobą i z NIM niż to konieczne.

Potrzymał jeszcze chwile chłopaka w mocnym uścisku. Poczuł, że jego mięśnie zaczynają się rozluźniać i podjął decyzję o uwolnieniu ramienia. Potter osunął się na ziemię z jękiem rozpaczy.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zawsze spotyka mnie?

Severus westchnął i usiadł obok.

-Śmiem twierdzić, iż również jestem w to wplątany, wbrew mojej woli. Sugeruję panie Potter, aby się pan przestał tak emocjonować, bo resztki mózgu się panu zagotują-, jeśli takowe pan posiada.

Harry popatrzał się z niechęcią na byłego profesora, którego jadowite brzmienie głosu było jego zmorą przez siedem lat edukacji.

\- Ja sugeruję żeby się pan nie odzywał, jeśli nie chce pan, aby resztki mojego mózgu eksplodowały, bo wtedy na pewno się pan ode mnie nie uwolni. Chyba woli pan moje towarzystwo z resztką tak znienawidzonego przez pana mózgu, niż bez niej.

Severus Snape popatrzył zdumiony na byłego ucznia.

-Panie Potter, jakaż to moc tajemna wyzwoliła w panu przebłyski ironicznej inteligencji?

\- Nie chciałbym pssserywać tak kulturalnej konwerssssacji, ale chciałbym zwrócić wassssą uwagę na ssswoja obesssnośśść- syczący głos odezwał się z okrągłego pojemnika już-nie-na kapelusze.

Potter jęknął. Wsparł się na przedramionach podejmując decyzję o konieczności pionizacji i stawienia czoła rzeczywistości. Wiedział już, że ta rzeczywistość nie jest koszmarnym majakiem sennym, ale nadal nie rozumiał za bardzo tego, co się dzieje i dlaczego właśnie on jest ponownie zamieszany w międzyzaświatową aferę. Podjął decyzję o ponownym spojrzeniu do wnętrza pudła.

W owalnym pudle, które kiedyś było pojemnikiem na kapelusze bądź magiczne tiary, leżał kraciasty kocyk w barwach zgniłej trawy oraz błotnistej ziemi. Na kraciastym kocyku spoczywała głowa niejakiego Lorda Voldemorta. Sama głowa. Brak reszty ciała najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzał jej w zachowaniu całości procesów życiowych- głowa zachowała pełna mimikę twarzy, o ile można mówić o jakiejkolwiek mimice w wykonaniu Voldemorta. Pomimo permanentnego braku nosa dało się zauważyć ruchy oddechowe tkanek wokół dziurek (nieistniejącego nosa). Czerwone oczy gapiły się do góry na skamieniałą twarz Pottera. Z wszystkich NAJGORSZYCH koszmarów Harrego ten- dokładnie ten widok można było ulokować na najwyższym, pierwszym miejscu.

Głowa Voldemorta wykonała szeroki, krzywy uśmiech wyglądający jak koszmar z ulicy Wiązów, po czym wywaliła ogromny czarny jęzor na wierzch, całą długość jęzora. A długi był.

-Dziesssko ssscześścia się boi?- Zarechotała głowa.

Potter w osłupieniu otworzył usta celem kontynuacji chwilowo przerwanego wrzasku. W tym momencie Severus Snape zamaszystym krokiem zbliżył się do pudła, wsadził obie ręce do środka, wyciągnął upiorną zawartość z wywalonym jęzorem, po czym podrzucił ją do góry i z całej, absolutnie całej siły kopnął głowę jak piłkę. Emocje widoczne na twarzy profesora eliksirów były po raz pierwszy tak widoczne ze można było napisać na ten temat epopeję. Harry NIGDY, ale to przenigdy nie widział tylu emocji na tej zazwyczaj kompletnie wyzutej z uczuć twarzy. Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał jakby w kopniaka włożył całą swą nienawiść, złość, furię i brak jakichkolwiek zahamowań. W momencie kopnięcia głowa wykonała salto i poleciała na odległą polankę wśród drzew. Harry Potter skręcił się w odruchu wymiotnym. Snape wyglądał jakby ktoś otworzył mu wentyl jak w materacu - i jak gdyby w jednej chwili całe powietrze z niego uleciało- z pędem równym przyspieszeniu liniowemu latającej głowy Czarnego Pana.

Zrobił wydech i usiadł na ziemi. Na jego ustach zagościł całkiem nieskrywany uśmiech, delikatny, ale szczery i niemalże pełen niewinnego szczęścia.

\- Przez całe moje życie chciałem to zrobić. Chuj nawet po śmierci złośliwy.


	7. Chapter 7

Każdy potencjalny świadek- o ile istnieją na tyle zdeterminowani świadkowie, aby znajdować się w ostępach leśnych o czwartej nad ranem- mógłby przeżyć jedyne w swoim rodzaju doświadczenie. Leśną dróżką, nóżka za nóżką, wędrowało dwóch wyżętych do cna osobników płci męskiej. Jeden z nich był niski, krępy, z ptasim gniazdem włosów na głowie i zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, którym mógłby kroić kiełbasę na plasterki. Drugi był znacznie wyższy, w zakresie szyi i kawałka pleców posiadał dziurę o przezierności i kształcie standardowej peleryny niewidki zwisającej spod linii włosów z tyłu. Wyglądał dość dziwacznie. Czarne włosy błyszczały w świetle księżyca, usta miał zamknięte w beznamiętną linię prostą, a w rękach niósł okrągławy spory karton wydający odgłosy- na które nikt nie zwracał uwagi.

Niższy z wędrowców ledwo mógł nadążyć za wyższym (na jeden krok tamtego musiał zrobić dwa) ale furia i wściekłość podejrzanie dodawały mu skrzydeł wiec co chwilę podbiegał by się zrównać z dziurawym towarzyszem podróży.

\- Profesorze Snape...

Odpowiedziała mu cisza

-profesorze Snape czy pan coś o tym wie co się stało?

Nadal kompletna cisza.

\- Potter, bądź łaskaw sprecyzować swoje pytanie- zabrzmiało po chwili potrzebnej do odpowiedniego dojrzenia i opadnięcia z drzewa wiadomości dobrego i złego. W tym wypadku tylko złego.

-Mam na myśli to że pan tu jest- i TO - Harry podbiegając za Snape'm nie miał siły dodatkowo machać rękoma więc pokazał pudło gestem głowy prawie wyłamując sobie kręgi szyjne.

\- Czyż Mistrzyni Chaosu nie wyjaśniła ci już? -burknął, jak zawsze wyjaśniająco, Snape. Nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar dodać cokolwiek to wygłoszonej z pietyzmem kwestii.

Z pudła dobiegł syk, jak z niedomkniętego zaworu.

-Kochany Harry, z miłą chęcią wsssssystko ci powiem i wyjaśnię... Twój ukochany missssstssss elikssssirów musssiał tu z przykrością wrócic... Jego Wyssssokość Merlin oraz Śmierć ssstracili do niego cierpliwośśśść... Niewiele brakowało że zatopiłby całe Zaświaty swoim wyciem... Ależ to pszszszszykre wydarzenie dla nasssszego missstrza...- wydobyło się z pudła z dudniącym pogłosem

-Zamknij się Voldi. Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie- warknął Severus potrząsając pojemnikiem.

\- Sssanowny Harry Potter pytał, Wybawca Świata, śśśpieszę więc z odpowiedzią! A może ty ssssam drogi SSSeverusie opowiesz jakiego kosza dostałeś od swojej ukochanej Lily? Jak ci powiedziała ze jest jej szalenie miło z racji twojej atencji, ale nigdy nie byłeś dla niej nikim więcej niż kolegą i nigdy cię nie kochała? Possssstaram ci się to przypomnieć za każdym razem, kiedy będziesz mieć zły humor. Kochany Harry, Twoja mamusssia sssszcześśliwie posiada resztki dobrego gussstu nawet po tamtej stronie- zasyczało pudło całą gamą soczystych syczących głosek.

-Powiedziałem Voldi zamknij swój przeklęty dziób! Ty nawet nie możesz pomarzyć o pięknej parzystokopytnej Belli, bo ci członków nie starcza, zwłaszcza jednego! - wyryczał dziurawy czarodziej. Intrygujący był fakt, że z im większym natężeniem głosu wypowiadał się tym bardziej nadymała się jego dziura na tułowiu. Harry przypomniał sobie kultowy hogwarcki widok Mistrza Eliksirów z łopoczącą czarną peleryną. W tym wypadku peleryna była niewidką a postać Snape'a najwyraźniej działała na każdą tkaninę w taki sam sposób- jak gdyby miał w okolicy dolnej partii pleców rurę wydechową z dobrej klasy wentylatorem w gratisie.

Z wnętrza pudła dobiegło parsknięcie pełne ironicznej kpiny w każdym tonie i każdej alikwocie.

-SSSSeverusie, nie unoś się tak, zawsze byłeś pełen pretenssssji do świata za ssswoje niepowodzenia. Ale żeby aż taki brak kultury i ogłady... Jestem zdegustowany twoją posssstawą mój drogi missstrzu eliksirów.

Severus Snape stanął gwałtownie w miejscu. Potter biegnący za nim wrył się nosem w czarną sylwetkę po czym, potknąwszy się, upadł na cztery litery (lub trzy, jeśli użyć słowa na Z). Snape z wściekłością wbił pudło w ziemię i zrzucił pokrywę, po czym stanął nad zawartością, bez trudu robiąc wrażenie samym wzrostem, odcieniem czerni i donośnością głosu:

\- Na Merlina i jego brodę, jeśli natychmiast- powtarzam- NATYCHMIAST- nie zamkniesz swojej zaplutej jadaczki ty gnido, to przysięgam, że zostawię cię tu, w mrowisku i będę siedział i patrzył z radością jak mrówki uwalniają mnie od twojego zdegenerowanego towarzystwa!

Potter wytrzeszczył oczy w kompletnym zdumieniu, ponieważ tej wersji- wściekłego, klnącego i pełnego niepohamowanej emocjonalnej furii Severusa Snape'a dotychczas nie miał przyjemności oglądać. Jakby przestało mu zależeć na utrzymaniu pomnikowego wrażenia, które sprawiał za życia. Było to cokolwiek przerażające uczucie, skoro martwy Snape wyglądał na bardziej pełnego życia niż żywy. Druga kwestia, która zabłysła mu nagłym lumosem w głowie spowodowała, że popatrzył na towarzysza:

\- Myśli pan, że moglibyśmy to po prostu zrobić?

Pudło zarechotało.

-Harry, najdroższy, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że można zabić martwego Czarnego Pana? Poza tym życzę powodzenia w szukaniu Insygniów Merlina z ciągłą vomitencją!

Snape ze złością ponownie kopnął pudło, po czym spojrzał na Harrego.

\- Ty go niesiesz. Ja się tego truchła nie tykam, rozumiesz? Zasrany Czarny Pan!

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, po czym wstał podnosząc niefortunny pakunek.

-Okej. Mogę go na razie nieść, ale tylko dlatego że pan go niósł dotychczas. Skoro razem siedzimy w tym gównie to nie widzę powodu, dlaczego tylko ja mam tachać tego padalca. Musimy dojść do mojego mieszkania tutaj, bo ja muszę mieć moją różdżkę, potem możemy go lewitować z tyłu. Spróbuję się też skontaktować z Hermioną, przy jej wiedzy mam nadzieje, że coś wymyśli.

Czarny mistrz fochów burknął coś niezrozumiale po czym ruszył za swym byłym uczniem. Obie dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści tak, jakby chciał sobie przebić wnętrza dłoni palcami na wylot. Czuł się co najmniej źle nie mogąc wykorzystywać magii, której jako nieżywy zwyczajnie nie posiadał. Posiadanie wiedzy teoretycznej przy kompletnym braku możliwości jej wykorzystania było co najmniej frustrujące, tak jakby Profesor zwyczajny i Mistrz eliksirów w jednym nie posiadał innych powodów do frustracji. Szczerze mówiąc miał wrażenie, że powody do frustracji to jedyne co posiada i to w nadmiarze.

Ponura procesja wędrowała dalej, pudło szczęśliwie uciszyło się chwilowo, wędrowcy również nie mieli zbytnio ochoty na okazjonalne konwersacje. Harry usiłował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie można złapać koleżankę Hermionę. Ostatnimi czasy trudno było ją namierzyć. Dopóki była zaręczona z jego kumplem Weasley'em wystarczyło zafiukać do Nory i spytać kogokolwiek. Niestety. W trakcie studiów, które Hermiona odbywała za pomocą zmieniacza czasu (i ekstremalnie szybkich aportacji) jednocześnie w Oksfordzie i na Sorbonie, Ron coraz bardziej zaczął narzekać na jej abstrakcyjne i nieżyciowe podejście do każdego tematu. Hermiona z kolei coraz bardziej uświadamiała sobie, że tak naprawdę poza fantastycznymi wspomnieniami z młodości nie mają ze sobą o czym rozmawiać. Po kolejnym wspólnym wyjeździe, który on spędził ze zgrabnymi fankami Quidditcha i piciu na umór a ona na wielogodzinnym zwiedzaniu antykwariatów i miejscowych bibliotek, podjęli decyzję o rozejściu się w różne strony za obopólną zgodą. Jak to stwierdził Ron- czas pokaże czy będzie im tego brakować. Trochę absurdalne stwierdzenie wobec dziewczyny, która właśnie zbierała profity za kolejne usprawnienie zmieniacza czasu oraz za rejestrację patentu skoordynowania zmieniacza czasu i miejsca. Czas dla Hermiony był pojęciem niezwykle względnym. Harry miał wrażenie, że przyjaciółka żyła w coraz bardziej abstrakcyjnej rzeczywistości, co zresztą bardzo jej odpowiadało, a swój mały domek pełen kotów nazwała Czarną Dziurą. Ostatnim razem, kiedy ją odwiedził zwrócił uwagę na subtelne wyładowania wokół całego domu. Nieopacznie spytał o charakter tych wyładowań, po czym został zarzucony pojęciami w rodzaju promieniowania Hawkinga. Kiedy zobaczył jednego z kotów rozciągniętego w całym swoim polu widzenia przestał pytać o cokolwiek. Ten sam kot nasikał mu później do butów radioaktywnym moczem. Z kolei inny zwierzak w zupełnie nieprzewidywalnych momentach zmieniał się w szkielet. Było to dość przerażające, jeśli robił to leżąc Harry'emu na kolanach. Mimo wszystko nie jest miło głaskać szkielet- co gorsza wydawało się to zupełnie dziewczynie nie przeszkadzać. Twierdziła, że jest do stworzenia bardzo przywiązana a jego właściwości to efekt eksperymentów któregoś z jej kolegów (z teraźniejszości bądź przeszłości) - niejakiego Schroedingera. Trudno było się zorientować w miejscu i czasie, gdzie mogła się znajdować w danym momencie. Harry pogodził się z tym, że kiedy jej potrzebował zwyczajnie zostawiał wiadomość pod kominkiem. W niewytłumaczalny sposób wiadomości zawsze docierały, czasem tylko nabierały toksycznych lub radioaktywnych właściwości w międzyczasie. Hermiona bardzo ceniła sobie przyjaźń Harry'ego i zazwyczaj znajdowała dla niego czas przedkładając spotkania z nim nad dziwaczne nasiadówki z równie dziwacznymi osobnikami w swoim dziwacznym domostwie (przy wtórze dziwacznych kotów). Powoli stwierdzał ze dawna profesor wróżbiarstwa, profesor Trelawney była, w porównaniu z obecną Hermioną, zupełnie normalną kobietą, choć niedoszły teść Hermiony- pan Weasley był wniebowzięty mogąc uczestniczyć w spotkaniach z niejakim Fejnmanem, Higsem czy Kobajaszim- cóż to w ogóle za nazwiska!

I tak wędrowali przez ciemną knieję: milczący, wysoki czarny czarodziej z widoczną zmiennokształtną dziurą przez środek ciała, zapamiętały w swym stanie permanentnego focha oraz czarodziej niższy, niosący pojemnik na kapelusze, z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy intensywnie próbujący znaleźć szybkie i skuteczne wyjście z kolejnego życiowego kłopotu.

Zawartość pojemnika na kapelusze milczała do czasu. W pewnym momencie dało się słyszeć z wnętrza:

-Kochani, życzyłbym sobie coś zjeśśśść. Jessstem głodny.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus Srogi Snape nie był z tych ludzi, którzy cenią sobie spontaniczność. Właściwie uważał spontaniczność za przejaw choroby umysłowej. Jego życie- dopóki jeszcze stanowiło continuum- składało się z całego szeregu doskonale zaplanowanych i wykonanych czynności. Myśli i emocje były jednymi z "wykonywanych czynności", jeśli można tak to nazwać. Owszem- emocje stanowiły istotny i niebagatelny element egzystencji Severusa, aczkolwiek o ich istnieniu wiedzieli tylko nieliczni wybrańcy losu bądź samego Naczelnego Introwertyka Hogwartu. O tak- Severus Snape był doskonałym, stuprocentowym introwertykiem, perfekcjonistycznym do granic ludzkich i czarodziejskich możliwości, wysoko wrażliwym a jednocześnie idealnie ukrytym za tysiącem masek i ról, w jakich chciało go widzieć całe otoczenie. Już dawno pogodził się z samotnym losem geniusza, skazanym na niezrozumienie i brak akceptacji ze strony reszty społeczeństwa.

Również - podobno- wybitnego umysłu Lorda Voldemorta. Najwyraźniej ten wybitnym nie był, a przynajmniej nie tak genialnym jak sam Severus. Bo doprawdy trzeba mieć wysokie mniemanie o sobie i zadziwiająco dobre samopoczucie, aby próbować zabić Geniusza Eliksirów za pomocą trucizny, nawet, jeżeli tą trucizną jest jad węża. Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł się najbardziej urażonym i obrażonym mistrzem eliksirów na świecie, kiedy zrozumiał, że Lord Voldemort pomimo swojego ślizgońskiego pochodzenia i ilorazu inteligencji nie przewidział, iż jego prywatny warzyciel od momentu pojawienia się wężycy Nagini kolekcjonował próbki jadu od dokładnie wszystkich ofiar i skwapliwie przyrządzał najwyższej klasy antidotum dla samego siebie. Voldemort wykazał się kompletną ignorancją w tej kwestii. Mógł rzucić Avadą, mógł go spopielić, mógł dokonać dekapitacji-, ale nie. Jadem. Jego. Geniusza antidotów i Mistrza Trucizn i Odtrutek. Profesora Płynnych Klątw i Księcia Ingrediencji.

Porzucony przez wszystkich w Chacie przyjął pełną dawkę odtrutki antywężowej, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, jakim zadufanym w sobie dupkiem jest Voldemort. I jak bardzo poczuł się przez niego niedoceniony. Zdał sobie ponadto sprawę, że pół życia poświęcił na bycie blisko tego indywiduum, które na koniec postanowiło zabić go jego własną bronią. A mógł w tym czasie dokonać wiekopomnych odkryć. Napisać setki ksiąg. Zapisać swe imię złotymi głoskami w historii nauki i sztuki warzenia. Mógł nauczyć się lepiej grać na wiolonczeli, (co było jego najbardziej skrywana tajemnicą). Mógł się wreszcie osiedlić na Wyspach Owczych hodując górską odmianę testrali. Po tych wszystkich refleksjach poczuł, że właściwie wcale nie chce PRZEŻYWAĆ zetknięcia z jadem Nagini. W absolutnej desperacji i ogromie żalu za straconym życiem przypomniał sobie swą jedyną ludzką miłość. Nigdy jej nie powiedział o swoich uczuciach, nawet, gdy pożerały go od środka. Nigdy też nie był dobry w wyrażaniu uczuć (był w tym beznadziejny tak szczerze powiedziawszy). Zawieszony pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią na podłodze Chaty poczuł niczym nieskrępowaną chęć wyznania swej najskrytszej miłości samej zainteresowanej. Po tej drugiej stronie. A że uczucia Severusa Snape'a były nieporównywalnie silniejsze niż statystycznego czarodzieja, ponadto jakby nie patrzeć był on Mistrzem Trucizn i antytrucizn- CHĘĆ, która nim znienacka zawładnęła spowodowała zachwianie delikatnej równowagi pomiędzy substancjami w jego ciele. Granica zaczęła się przesuwać niepostrzeżenie a on sam, w bezsennym letargicznym śnie przeszedł jedną nogą poza granicę.

Lily Potter po raz kolejny poprawiała pośmiertny makijaż. Wciąż się rozmazywał, co było efektem postavadowym, poprzez trwałe uszkodzenie i niedowład nerwu twarzowego. Z opadniętą powieką i wiecznie łzawiącym jednym okiem ciężko było wykonać poprawny makijaż, a pośmiertnie jakiekolwiek zaklęcia upiększające działały kiepsko. Nagły błysk światła po prawej stronie nie przyniósł korzystnego efektu.

Szlag Merlina, pomyślała. Krecha eye linera ozdabiała właśnie pół jej ucha.

Ze złością odwróciła głowę, aby ujrzeć swego byłego kolegę Severusa Snape, w postaci półżywej i półmartwej, z dość sporym świeżym ukąszeniem okolicy szyi, z którego jeszcze ciekła karmazynowa krew.

-Lily.

-Severus!

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Odziany na czarno niedoszły martwy Mistrz eliksirów i kolega szkolny Lily Evans, obecnie Potter zakończył na tym swoją chęć do jakichkolwiek wyznań.

Lily Evans obecnie Potter patrzyła na swego byłego kolegę Severusa usiłując zetrzeć poślinionym palcem kreskę tuszu ze swojej twarzy i ucha. W końcu zdecydowała się odezwać choćby dlatego, iż z doświadczenia wiedziała ze, jeśli się nie odezwie to Severus będzie tak stał bez słowa i bez sensu aż ich razem piekło pochłonie.

-Umarłeś? - Lily uznała ze jest to pytanie najwłaściwsze zważywszy na okoliczności.

-Nie.

Ponownie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Kompletny zanik zdolności erudycyjnych Severusa był oznaką jego uczuć, o czym Lily akurat doskonale wiedziała, choć sądziła ze może cos się zmieniło przez te kilkanaście lat. Otóż nic się nie zmieniło, najwyżej na gorsze.

-Czyli nadal żyjesz? Co więc tu robisz? - postanowiła drążyć temat.

-Przyszedłem.

No raczej. Nie przyfrunął, nie przypłynął, nie przypełzł, nie wyrąbał chodnika w skale macierzystej pod zamkiem Hogwart. Przyszedł. Super. Odkrywcze i niezwykle inspirujące.

\- W odwiedziny przyszedłeś? W zaświaty? Nie wiedziałam, że to możliwe, ale miło cię widzieć. Może mi powiesz, więc jaki jest cel tych odwiedzin, bo jak ostatnio się widzieliśmy to tak nie bardzo byliśmy zadowoleni ze swojego towarzystwa? - przez wiele lat Lily zupełnie wyleczyła się ze swej egzaltacji i sentymentalizmu. Kilkanaście lat pod opieką Merlina było tak szczęśliwie nudnym czasem, że Lily Potter w zupełności wyzbyła się chęci do czegokolwiek. Właściwie było jej dobrze. Stabilnie, spokojnie, bezuczuciowo i kompletnie bez wzlotów i upadków. Największym problemem była stabilizacja ręki w celu wykonania odpowiedniej kreski na górnej powiece. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na emocjonalna burzę, którą zawsze gwarantowała obecność Severusa Snape. Nie. Na to była już za mądra. Doskonale wiedziała, że szczęście polega na spokoju a nie na zalewaniu się endorfinami tudzież adrenaliną, tudzież mocnymi alkoholami. –Ani na pogawędkach ze swym najbardziej toksycznym i egocentrycznym adoratorem.

Chciałem… (wdech) chciałem powiedzieć Tobie to, co powinienem powiedzieć wiele lat temu a mianowicie, że byłaś i jesteś miłością mojego życia i żałuję, że nigdy tego nie powiedziałem, żałuję, że nazwałem cię obraźliwym słowem, ze nie umiałem cię lepiej ochronić, ciebie, twego syna, że byłem głupi, ze (tu Severusowi zabrakło powietrza, ponieważ całą tyradę wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu i jednym impulsie cichutko brzęczącym mu w głowie, że albo teraz albo nigdy), – że…. No to chciałem powiedzieć.

Severus zamilkł i patrzył się tępo w końcówki swoich palców szukając nieobgryzionych jeszcze skórek.

-Aha. - Lily również poczuła ze straciła całą wrodzoną elokwencję. No tak, burza emocjonalna. Severus. Można było się spodziewać. -Severusie, ale w jakim celu zdecydowałeś się powiedzieć mi o tym właśnie teraz? I po co w ogóle?

-Lily….. bo to wszystko poszło nie tak…..

Kobieta westchnęła. Nie ma to jak toksyczny wielbiciel, doskonały materiał na uczuciowego prześladowcę, dokonujący stalkingu pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią i najwyraźniej mający nadzieję na wzajemność wbrew logice i rozsądkowi.

-Severusie, minęło tyle lat. Jestem szczęśliwa. Byłam szczęśliwa. Kochałam i kocham Jamesa. Czy uważasz że jeśli powiesz mi o tym, że mnie kochałeś, czy nawet kochasz - choć nie wiem czy to nie jest uczucie do jakiejś urojonej osoby, ponieważ ja już od tylu lat nie żyję w tamtym swiecie- czy to cokolwiek zmieni? Owszem, wszyscy popełnialiśmy błędy, ale MOJE życie było szczęśliwe- i dzięki Merlinowi nadal jest, choć tutaj to wygląda trochę inaczej! Ja kocham Jamesa i jestem z Jamesem, na litość Merlina, on tu ze mną jest! Przykro mi ze zawsze byłeś sam, bo kochałeś lub marzyłeś o osobie, która była z kimś innym, ale powiedzenie tego nic nie zmieni! Severusie, przeszedłeś całą drogę pomiędzy światem żywych i umarłych po to żeby mi powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz? Powiedz, więc teraz PO CO mi to mówisz? To nic, Severusie, nie zmieni. Lubiłam cię, byłeś moim kolegą, kiedyś tam może nawet jak brat. Ale ja cię nie kochałam! Przychodzisz tu i chcesz mi zrobić jakieś wyrzuty sumienia swoim byciem zawsze-nieszczęśliwym?

Ostatnie słowa Lily wykrzykiwała już w furii i złości. To nie fair. Co ten niedoszły wampir sobie wyobraża-, że ona, Lily rzuci mu się w ramiona albo na kolana przed nim wielbiąc za to ze po trzydziestu latach zdecydował się wyznać jej swoja miłość? Niedoczekanie! Lily wiele już lat temu wiedziała ze nie nadawałaby się na partnerkę introwertycznego, trudnego, burkliwego i mrukliwego geniusza. Lily kochała życie, taniec, ludzi, sama była uzdolniona w pewnych dziedzinach, ale, na litość Merlina to byłoby życie dla drugiego takiego samego dziwadła a nie dla niej! MOGŁA być z Severusem już dawno temu. Gdyby chciała. Rzecz w tym, że nie chciała. Od czasów Hogwartu, kiedy na jej oczach dziwaczał z roku na rok coraz bardziej, wiedziała ze życie z kimś takim doprowadziłoby ja do sw Mungo albo szybkiego samobójstwa przez powtarzalne urazy typu „głową w ścianę". Wiedziała oczywiście, że Severus był w niej beznadziejnie zakochany, ale uważała, że nie jest odpowiedzialna za wszystkie nieszczęścia świata a zwłaszcza te, które dotknęły delikatna tkankę uczuć Severusa Snape. I tyle w tym temacie. A teraz, po latach Severus Snape przychodzi do niej, do świata umarłych- sam jedną nogą w grobie, czyli wyzwalając potężną magię z pogranicza światów- tylko po to, aby bredzić o swej wielkiej i nieszczęśliwej miłości, mając na celu reanimowanie trupów przeszłości, grzebanie się w flakach własnych niedojrzałych wyborów i własnej kompletnej nieporadności uczuciowej. Merlinie, walnij go w łeb jakimś cepem albo trzonkiem od miotły!

Severus Snape chwilowo w niczym nie przypominał geniusza eliksirów ani dostojnego wielkiego czarodzieja. Wyglądał jak zbity pufek lub zwyczajnie kupka nieszczęścia. Stał tak, mogąc swym wyglądem robić za reklamę sierocińca, patrzył się tymi czarnymi jak dwa węgle oczyma, w których zbierały się łzy.

-No…. To ja przepraszam, że ci przeszkodziłem.

Lily westchnęła ponownie.

-Severusie. Nie chodzi o to czy przeszkodziłeś. Ty żyjesz. Odejdź stąd. Wracaj do żywych i ogarnij się. A to, co było schowaj do grobu i nie wywlekaj truchła. Tego się nie reanimuje. To się grzebie i przykrywa kamieniem.

-Kamieniem - powtórzył grobowym głosem Severus jak gdyby właśnie miał zamiar taki kamień spuścić na samego siebie. Odwrócił się, zgarbiony, i odpłynął do jakichś innych rejonów. Lily uroniła jedną, samotną łzę, po czym wróciła do przerwanej czynności.

Po chwili całe zaświaty wypełniło zawodzenie. Szlochy, płacze, wycia i jęki były słyszalne w każdym zakątku krainy Merlina. Istoty ją zamieszkujące zatykały uszy, chowały głowy pod poduszki, próbowano zakładać wiadra na głowy, uszczelniać okna i szpary w drzwiach. Nic nie przyniosło efektu. Severus Snape, naczelny postrach Hogwartu rozkleił się kompletnie.


End file.
